Necessity
by Wailing Love
Summary: He had to do this. In order to save them. The people he loved. Sacrifices were needed and he was the only one who could shoulder the burden. After all it was necessary.


**All rights to RWBY belong to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth**

**Necessity **

Jaune sat on his bed, back facing against his teammates as they slept soundly. He looked back and watched as their chest rose and fell in a rhythmic beat. He sighed for the umpteenth time wondering how he got himself into this mess.

'_I only have myself to blame for this time...' _Jaune thought to himself solemnly.

He slowly stood up and tip-toed through the room towards the window and opened the window. He stared back at his teammates with a longing and pain filled glance before steeling his resolve and quietly slipped out of the window. He landed softly thanks to his aura and shifted quietly towards the locker rooms of Beacon.

'_Remember it's absolutely necessary you don't tell anyone what you're going to do.'_

Jaune slowly but surely made it to the lockers and swiftly picked the lock and entered the room.

'_Thank Oum I asked Blake to help me with this kind of stuff.' _Jaune thought to himself. After realizing that he was...well lacking in some skills, particularly stealth, he asked the cat faunus to help him with such skills. She agreed, under the condition she buy her books to her liking only although she would never tell him what type of books. Whenever he had asked she would avoid all questions and tell him he would get double the amount of work if he asked again.

Needless to say he learned his lesson.

Shaking his head to rid of memories, Jaune finally geared up and slowly picked up his sword. The stainless steel of the blade glittered in the moonlight and Jaune couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship of the sword he held.

Crocea Mors. The _Yellow Death _his bloodline called it.

The blade was revered throughout the land of Remnant for its role in the beginnings of mankind and faunus. The birth of man, the discovery of precious metals, fire, and most importantly the discovery of Dust. Dust helped men and women become legend of times old. But Crocea Mors was held at the greatest regard.

His ancestor, Lavernius Arc, was one of the main reasons why Crocea Mors was regarded as the sword that vanquished darkness. Lavernius's mastery with the sword earned him the respect of many warriors during and after his time. By himself he eradicated the entire Vale region of Remnant's Grimm and personally led all assaults against the Grimm in other parts of Remnant's continents. Jaune's father would often regard him tales of how his ancestors before him fought with grace and how each left a significant stamp on history. His favorite was his ancestor Joan Arc because she personally took back Mountain Glenn when it was overrun by Grimm and was one of the founding members of The Council. Although his image of her was shattered when he learned that she perished at the same place that she liberated.

He sheathed his sword and slowly took in the silence that permeated around him. He knew it was the wrong thing to do but it was for the best. He knew that once he did this he would regarded as as a traitor to not only his family and friends but the entire country as well. He sighed and thought of the people he befriended over his time in Beacon. Sun and Neptune would probably be less affected due to him not talking to them too much. The same with Yang and Weiss but more so with Weiss due to him flirting with her so much. He had stopped once he realized that it was futile and she was clearly transfixed on getting Neptune to notice her instead.

Oh the irony.

Yang would most likely forget the easiest out of team RWBY but what worried him was that she might hold a grudge for hurting Ruby, her sister, the most. Jaune knew that Ruby was going to sadden with him gone but slowly she will forget him too over time. Blake would remember him, this he knows for certain after growing closer over their training period together but like the rest would forget about him and even more likely due to Sun's charms. But the most harrowing prospect was that his own team would miss him the most.

Ren would likely blame himself for not realizing that he could have helped him in any way but Jaune knew that he would ultimately respect his decision. He was always the most logical of the little group they had Beacon.

Nora out of all of them would be the most upset out of all of his team. She would most likely mope and cry for a bit before bouncing back and reverting back to her old self. She always was the most boisterous out of the group.

But the one he regretted most when he was leaving was Pyrrha. She was going to be the most heartbroken out of the entire group. She would likely blame herself for not recognizing that her partner was in trouble. But he knew that he had to do this in order to save them.

The people he loved the most.

He felt something hot cascade down his face and moved to touch it. He realized that he was crying. He couldn't stop the tears as he reminisced the times he spent with friends.

The times he ate with them.

The times he trained and fought beside them.

Slowly getting to know them all and forging bonds.

Jaune shut his eyes tightly and wiped the tears away. He regained his composure and swiftly left the locker room.

Jaune slowly approached the pads near the cliff and smiled a little. He remembered how he was vaulted through the air with no clue on how he was supposed to land but thanks to one redheaded gladiator he was safely stuck to a tree. With fond memory in hand he stood on the launchpad and used his aura to activate it.

_Click ~woosh~_

Jaune was shot into the air and was covering ground much faster than walking through the forest. His destination was the first place he met his team.

The _Inferna Ostium. _Hell's entrance.

He looked up the name of the place after he was inaugurated as the leader of JNPR and it turns out the place was where Grimm were originally found and unfortunately started the war against Grimm. Luckily, it was cleaned decades ago but it still has the potential of harboring Grimm and it's also the ideal place to hold meetings due to its numerous caverns dug out by Grimm.

Jaune landed softly on the ground and took off sprinting to his destination. His thoughts kept going back to his friends but he knew that there was no going back. As he sprinted through the forest, he couldn't help but think what the faculty of Beacon would do to his disappearance and the same with his family. Ozpin might be slightly worried but keep a level head under the duress like he always is. Goodwitch would definitely be angry at him and he would know. She was close to his family after all.

'_Family huh...' _Jaune thought solemnly to himself. He knew his parents would be extremely angry at him but they would forgive him after kicking his ass six ways to Sunday. His sisters would join in too, willingly and without a regret, kick his ass too. But they would go easy on him yet again because he was the youngest of eight children.

The youngest always gets away with it.

Jaune slowed down as he reached his destination, heart pounding in anticipation. He walked towards the ruined walkway and stood at the edge. He looked down and saw the dark abyss of _Inferna Ostium _and took one step forward and…

Fell

**Hey. I know its been awhile but some problems came up during my hiatus so yeah can't really vent on the internet. Anyway I'm doing this project and Helpless too. But I'm rewriting Helpless because of one thing...I HATED HOW IT WAS SO I WAS LIKE FUCK IT REWRITE IT!**

**So yeah I'm back sort of... Next chapter in a week or so.**

**Later**


End file.
